hunter_a_vampire_diaries_spin_offfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural Hunter
Supernatural Hunters are members of The Five. They are superior to normal Vampire Hunters because of their enhanced strength and enormous amounts of energy. Supernatural Hunters also have a supernatural urge to kill Vampires, which grows stronger with the more Vampires that Hunter kills. The Five date back to the twelfth century, when a Witch descending from Qetsiyah created them to hunt and kill Immortals, mainly Silas. History Former Members *Alexander (Deceased; Killed by Niklaus Mikaelson) *Four other original members (Deceased; Killed by Niklaus Mikaelson) *Soldier in Iraq (Deceased; KIA) *Connor Jordan (Deceased; Killed by Elena Gilbert) *Galen Vaughn (Deceased; Starved down a well. Put there by Rebekah Mikaelson) Current Members *Jeremy Gilbert *Sydney Vaughn *Three Unknown Members Powers and Abilities *'Hunter's Curse' - When a Hunter who is a member of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck and consumed by horrifying hallucinations that are meant to drive the vampire in question to kill himself/herself and will eventually convince the vampire to kill themselves. The only way to undo/alleviate the curse is if or for another potential hunter that was awakened by the death of the hunter in question to kill their first vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid) and activates their Hunter's Mark. *'Maximum Brain Capacity' - Members of The Five can access 100% of their brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to process information in ways they could never have imagined or understood before. They can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they're in. *'Peak Human Accuracy' - Members of The Five are capable of achieving small and distant targets. Their brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to even gold-metaled archers. It's near impossible for them to miss their target. *'Peak Human Agility' - Their agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-metaled-winning athletes and highly trained professionals in athletics. *'Peak Human Durability '- Members of The Five have tougher skin and denser bones and muscles then the average person. *'Peak Human Endurance' - Members of The Five can endure more physical stress than the average person. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that an ordinary person couldn't endure. They can remain calm through stressful and painful situations, can tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. *'Peak Human Equilibrium' - Their balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to perform feats that not even trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish, like doing a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff without worrying about falling. *'Peak Human Regeneration' - Their natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off infections, diseases and disorders. Viruses like HIV/AIDS would be gone in days. Additionally, their healing time would be very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. *'Peak Human Reflexes' - Their reflexes are at the peak of human potential and perfection; this means that their reaction time is superior to those of above average humans and are near superhuman. They can dodge offensive attacks, evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gunfire with ease, thought not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Peak Human Sensory Sytems' - The Five's five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection. They are capable of seeing further and clearer, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small & distant sounds, having an animal like sense of smell and tasting more accurately then normal humans. *'Peak Human Strength' - A vampire hunter who is a member of the Brotherhood of the Five has superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as older vampires or even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life; however, they can still hold themselves in a fight. That said, they can put up a serious challenge, as both Vaughn and Connor were able to rival Damon's strength (a powerful, nearly 200 hundred year old vampire) with the former subduing him by wrestling and snapping his neck. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves, however they are not as strong as werewolves in wolf form, and unlikely to beat them in human form. While no threat to the Originals, members of the Five are strong enough to combat against Silas. Jeremy was strong enough to fight Elena. *'Peak Human Speed' - Members of the Brotherhood have peak-human speed and reflexes, though it is unknown if they are superhuman. Connor Jordan displayed enhanced speed and reflexes, at one point saying; "I'm faster than the average hunter." while he was caught by Damon and Klaus. As a member of The Five, it is assumed that Jeremy too gained these abilities. This is demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when he moves very quickly to try and stake Elena. This is also seen when Vaughn tackles Damon, appearing almost from thin air. *'Peak Human Stamina' - Members of the Brotherhood often experience bursts of energy. This is not largely controllable and often just occurs as a burst of energy within a Hunter, but they can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Combat' - Hunters of the Five are naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down unskilled super humans. *'Compulsion Resistant/Immunity '- Upon activation, Hunters will be unaffected by vampire, Hybrid, or even Original compulsion techniques. They're also immune to all of Silas' psychic powers and according to Liv, Traveler possession. *'Ability to Sense Silas' - Members of the Brotherhood can sense Silas physically where their Hunter's Marks were located when making physical contact with him, as a chilling sensation, as the main goal of their destiny is to hunt and kill Silas. Weaknesses *'Hunter Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely instinctual, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if he or she does not want to. *'Mortality' - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Tools and Weapons Trivia *It can be assumed that all members have the mark on their instruments, and possibly in their right arms (as Connor). *The Five, including Alexander, had tattoos that were visible to anyone. They were believed to be extinct until Jeremy Gilbert saw the tattoo on Connor's arm. *They are the original owners of the White Oak Ash Daggers and lost possession of them when they used them for the first time and failed to neutralize Niklaus. Klaus then killed them and revived all his siblings but Finn. *Ironically, The Five are opposed of the Original Siblings. **Both groups have the same number of members. **The Witch of The Five created five hunters. *If a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, the person will be cursed to walk the earth in torment until a new hunter is awakened and the legacy is passed on. *It is implied that the Five reformed around fifty-two years after Klaus murdered the originals members, as the hallucinations only end when the prey in question dies, or new potentials replace the old members, and Klaus' hallucinations ended approximately fifty-two years after he killed the Original Brotherhood. *During exposure of Atticus Shane about the history of the first immortal, it can identify the hunter's tattoo in one of the presentations. This implies that the tattoo and the first immortal are related. This is later confirmed when Shane shows that the mark tells the story of Silas and Qetsiyah, as well as show the spell that will break the seal guarding both the cure and Silas; furthermore, Galen states that the Brotherhood was created with the goal of curing Silas and killing him. *In the episode Stand By Me, it is confirmed that the Five are supernatural beings; after Jeremy is killed, his Gilbert Ring does not revive him, as it has no effect on supernatural beings. *As confirmed in the episode The Walking Dead, all known members of the Five are all dead. Galen Vaughn, the last known member after Jeremy's death, appears as a ghost, proving he died. *Jeremy is Resurrected by Bonnie in Graduation. *According to Shane finding at least one is once in a life time is next to impossible. *With the Hunter's Mark being used to open Silas' Tomb and disappearing from the Hunter's bodies, it is unknown if any more Potentials can be chosen, or how they will know the are Potentials without the Mark. *It has been shown that members of the Five have equal or greater strength to Silas himself and are immune to his psychic abilities, as Jeremy could fight him on even terms and even restrain him. A possible explanation for this is because they were created destroy him, making them equal to him and immune to his mental abilities. *The Five typically made traps that would kill their prey even if they were about to be killed themselves. **The Hunter's Curse was a fail safe for a Hunter being killed by it's prey to ensure that their prey would kill themselves and take them down with the Hunter. The Curse was also a way to scare vampires from killing a Hunter of the Five, so they had a better chance to survive and possibly get to Silas to kill him. *It is possible that the Five's legacy ended with Silas' death, as their purpose was to locate and kill Silas. *Ironically the Five's main mission was completed by a vampire, the very creatures they hunt. *It was confirmed spirit magic was used in the creation of the five as Jeremy was taken into the anti spirit magic perimeter and lost the supernatural urge to kill vampires until he had left the perimeter. *The Five receive an unnamed mention in The Originals episode, Chasing the Devil's Tail. Kol mentions a group of hunters that forged the daggers and since The Five were seen with them in the flashbacks they are presumably the ones who created them while the witches who spelled them are still unknown.